Lost in Each Other
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: Revised Songfic Before the Dawn about Atem and Yugi's love. yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

Completely revised. Hope y'all like it.

Post-Yugioh series story.

Lost in Each Other

When Yugi began to feel it again, he had pushed the sensation aside, telling himself that it was nothing more than a memory his heart wanted to become reality. However, instead of dissipating, it had grown. There was no discomfort, just like the old weight in his chest had felt during those years battling duel monsters.

"Hey, Yug'? You okay?" Jou waved a hand in front of his eyes, "Ur kinda spacin' out there."

Without realizing it, Yugi had stopped walking beside Jou. His hand had found its way to his chest, giving away his inner thoughts. Suddenly, he shook his head, then beamed a smile up at his best friend. "Sorry, just thinking about things." They were right across the street from the Game Shop. Yugi looked at the place. 'I don't really want to go home, though.'

It was about midnight, and his tri-colored hair was drooping from all the clubbing he had done. Still, there was a restlessness he couldn't shake. Jou gave him that knowing look, "Yeah right, ya can't fool me, Yug'." He nudged his side, "You're upset about Anzu leavin', right?"

Actually, "Not so much, anymore." He smiled to himself, remembering how happy the girl had been to get into the dancing academy, with a scholarship to boot. "She's going to write us everyday, so it won't be so bad." Besides, they were never truly meant to be.

Yugi didn't want anyone to worry about him, so no one knew about it. Well, except for grandpa, simply for the fact that they lived together and the good hearted man would notice if something was amiss with his kin. Yugi had told him not to worry, saying he was probably just missing his other half.

Although, after all Yugi had been through, a lingering doubt persisted. One could also call it a lingering hope...

"Oh," Jou's eyes were a bit wide. Realizing he was staring, the blond turned his head away to look intently at the ground. "You were thinkin' about him, huh?" He nervously slid his hands into his pockets.

Yugi just kept smiling, "I'll be fine, I promise." He started to cross the street.

"Hey, buddy?" Yugi turned around with a questioning look on his face. "Are you a little lost without 'im?"

Yugi gasped, "Say what?"

"I said 'you're a little lost', you're goin' the wrong way." Jou pointed to the Game Shop, "That's your home, ain't it?"

Yugi laughed, "I thought..." He smiled in relief, "I'm just going for a walk in the park, Jou. I'm not ready to sleep yet." Said park was only a block away.

Jou glared at him, "You got your cell?"

Yugi nodded, "I'll be fine. The park has 24 hour security, too."

"Whateva, call me when you get home." Apprehensive, Jou waved goodbye, leaving to catch a cab and head over to Honda's.

Yugi loved that protective streak of his friends. It reminded him that he was never alone, even when he was walking down a sidewalk, late at night. He was so blessed to have them, but not matter how often he was around them, they couldn't replace the special place Yugi held only for his Yami.

Back then, they had not hidden their affection for each other. However, neither admitted to a hard truth out loud. It was forbidden, but that just made it all the more tempting to try. Did Atem regret anything? Did he even think of his lonely hikari at all?

It was back. Just thinking of his crush, no, his love, brought back the impression of the puzzle. More torturous, it was as if he could merely try to find it, and the mind link would be there. Of course, after what had happened in Egypt, that simply couldn't be. Could it?

"_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you,  
I want nothing more than to see you there,"_

A song? It was tickling his senses. Yugi could sense someone behind him. Was that person singing?

"_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away,  
We'll be lost before the dawn,"_

Turning to the left, Yugi headed into the park. It was not far in that a beautiful fountain, with an angelic statue pouring water into the hands of a child. He had always imagined the sight would look even more heavenly with moonlight. Casually, he surveyed his surroundings. Sakura trees, giving off a sweet smell into the cool air, were around the clearing. Fire flies glowed, lighting the way. 'So serene,' he thought, 'It's beautiful…'

His face broke out into a smile. The light said it out loud before he could stop himself, "Not as beautiful as Atem." 

"If only night could hold you where I can see you, my love,  
Then let me never ever wake again,

"I'm glad you think so, my light."

Yugi gasped, then spun around. Disbelieving, he faced the man who haunted his thoughts every moment since that fateful day he solved the Mellinium Puzzle. Breathlessly, he said, "Pharaoh."

Sensations overcame him. Love, on his end of the link. Relief and joy, but who was feeling them? Both of them? Love, fromAtem's side-!

_"And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away,  
We'll be lost before the dawn,"_

Atem didn't let him speak another word, putting a finger to Yugi's lips. "The Gods have granted me my wish, to be with my light." His voice held a note of awe, as if this was the most amazing moment in all of his existence. "Without you, Yugi, I am lost in darkness."

Tears were beginning to fill Yugi's eyes, "I missed you, so much." He brought up a hand to touch his Yami's face. "I love you."

Atem smiled down at him, gentle and soft. Leaning over, he brought his hands to cup Yugi's face. "I love you too."

"Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream,  
it's not real, but it's ours,"

The Dark and the Light finally kissed.

"Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away,  
We'll be lost before the dawn,"

Arms embracing each other, hearts spilling over with love, they never wanted to let go. This was their moment, one they had been yearning for so long. 

"Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away,  
We'll be lost before the dawn,"

Yugi said, "This isn't a dream. You're really here."

Atem grasped his love's hand in his own, "I'm here, forever."


End file.
